No te alejes de mi
by Dary Kyana
Summary: CAP2! Tras un accidente Eiri ha perdido la memoria volviendo a la edad de 16 años, antes de que su corazón fuera dañado de la peor de las maneras, ¿para regresar al presente será necesario reabrir viejas heridas?, ¿Pero quién sufrirá más? ¿Eiri
1. ¿Accidente?

Bueno antes que nada este es mi primer fic u.u, así que no sean malas conmigo, por fa. Comenzaré por lo que todas comienzan: "Gravi no es mío T-T, es de la GRAN Maki Kurakami", sólo soy una chica que desea compartir sus ideas perversas con más gente, espero les guste. 

Si eres homofóbica y llegaste hasta aquí sin saber como (claro, si no sabes que Gravitation es una serie Shonen Ai), te aconsejo que no leas el fic, no me hago responsable por posibles traumas XD.

**¤ Capítulo 1 ¤: ¿Accidente?**

Las ruedas del taxi hicieron ruido al frenar de golpe. Un "gracias" seguido de un "no es suficiente" antecedieron a un montón de groserías y maldiciones dirigidas a un chico de pelo negro que salió en pocas palabras _disparado_ del automóvil, corriendo para intentar escapar además de ignorar todo lo malo que le deseaba el pobre taxista.

Reía interiormente como haciendo burla del hombre cuando volteó y vio casi con horror como aquel tipo lo venía siguiendo a toda velocidad.

Tragó saliva apretando la mochila contra su pecho mientras incrementaba la velocidad en sus piernas. Gracias a "Buda" llegó a un parque, apresurándose a trepar de manea hábil en uno de los árboles, buscando un buen escondite en sus ramas.

Desde lo alto vio como el hombre al llegar un poco después giraba la cabeza frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha en su búsqueda, mas al no encontrarlo se retiró algo resignado pronunciando otras cuantas groserías más en su contra, palabras que provocaron risas en Tatsuha.

-Ja ja ja ja, me han dicho cosas peores viejo- se sujetó el estómago pataleando sin cesar, ya seguro de que el hombre estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo.

Dio un hondo suspiro limpiándose una pequeña lagrimita del ojo izquierdo –Bien......-sacó de su bolsillo un papel que tenía una lista escrita, sacó un lápiz y tiqueó una casilla –Ejercicios....¡listo!, ahora....mmm....¿qué sigue?...ohohohoho, ¡¡visitar a mi hermanito!!- una mueca extraña y una sonrisa casi maniática aparecieron en su cara, no era novedad que le fascinada ir visitar a su hermano mayor, y es que Eiri tenía una buena vida llena de casa.

Sin obligaciones, sin las charlas de moralidad que su padre le daba casi a diario, era libre....¡libre para hacer lo que se antojara! Y eso le daba algo de envidia.

Quizá algún día saldría del templo en busca de independencia al igual que su hermano y se haría rico y famoso, las mujeres lo perseguirían, y los hombres también...y, y, y, y entablaría una relación con Ryuichi...¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!, con su súperadorado, súperamado, súperidolatrado, súperapreciado, súperestimado, "súper [inserte palabra aquí]".... Sakuma-sama era el centro de su vida y definitivamente quería que fuera parte de ella.

Allí es donde entraba su cuñadito, si o si obligaría a Shuichi para le consiguiera una cita con él, de otro modo si no tenía a Ryuichi buscaría desfogarse en otra persona y.....¿qué mejor con su clon más joven de pelo rosa?.

Miles de imágenes nada inocentes pasaban por la pervertida e imaginativa mente del menor de los Uesugi, demostrándose en la cantidad de baba que emergía de su boca.

En ese momento un nido cayó en su cabeza, destruyendo toda la fantasía y volviéndolo a la realidad, suspiró resignado, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Quitó el nido de su cabeza acomodándolo en una de las ramas, para luego bajar del árbol de un salto. Al pisar tierra firme algo llamó su atención, era el gruñido de su estómago en protesta de comida.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- se puso a hablar con aquella parte de su cuerpo –que tan pronto lleguemos a la casa de mi nii-san te podrás saciar con tooooooooodo lo que allí tiene... y también ustedes- dijo mirándose de pies a cabeza y con claro doble sentido en las palabras. Se cargó la mochila en la espalda y se fue silbando despreocupadamente hacia el departamento de Eiri.

* * *

-Yuuuuuuukiiiiiii.....ya me voy......Yuki....oye Yuki........¿Yuki?.....¡YUKI!-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!.... Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa?- protestó cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya.....bueno.....eto......es que.......yo quería que.....que tú....-

-¿Qué rayos quieres esta vez?, ¿no te bastó con lo de anoche?- dijo asomando la cabeza para mirar detalladamente al chico.

Las mejillas de Shuichi se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al comentario del escritor, la lengua se le trabó al momento de querer negar lo dicho –Veo que no- dijo con su mirada color miel que demostraba cierto aire de malicia –déjame contarte un secreto....- exclamó saliendo de la cama hasta ponerse de pie frente al cantante, llevando la boca al oído de este para susurrarle –yo tampoco.....-

El pelirosado tembló al sentir las manos del rubio bajo la tela de su camisa al momento que unían sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado.

-Yu.....ki....- habló dentro de la boca de este a la vez que extendía sus manos para hacer contacto con la espalda bien formada de su pareja.

-Cállate baka....y déjame todo a mi- con una mano en el pecho del pequeño lo tumbó sobre la cama, buscando nuevamente esos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban. Shuichi rió a causa de las cosquillas que le hacían los suaves dedos del escritor sobre su piel, risas que Yuki recibió gustoso en su boca.

La mano pálida descendió hasta llegar a la delgada cintura de su koi, a unos cuantos centímetros de....

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!_

¡¡¡RAYOS!!!. Un extraño tic en el ojo derecho del escritor contrastó con la cantidad de venitas en su cabeza. Shuichi lo miró divertido pero también decepcionado, otra vez los habían dejado a medias.... puso una mirada triste al recordarlo.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!_

-E.....eto.....yo voy- el cantante salió como pudo de entre el cuerpo del escritor, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. Corrió a toda prisa al teléfono que seguía sonando –Moshi, moshi....¡ah, Sakuma-san!.....buen día a usted también.....no, no estaba haciendo nada- el cantante se volteó para ver como los dorados ojos se clavaban en él con furia, ¿qué no estaban haciendo nada?, si estaban a punto de..... –eh....si, si, K' me lo dijo ayer, pero gracias por recordármelo.....en verdad....si....lo veré en NG, hasta luego Sakuma-san- colgó.

-¿Qué quería el loco?- su voz fría y penetrante paralizó al pequeño.

-Este.....un cuaderno de notas que tengo de cuando iba a la preparatoria- Eiri arqueó una ceja al no creerse ni una palabra –es que Hiro cree que podríamos usar una de las primeras canciones que compuse para poder incluirlas en nuestro siguiente disco....y bueno.....según parece K' pensaba que lo olvidaría, así que le pidió a Sakuma-san que me llamara....y....-

Yuki aún con la mirada molesta se sentó sobre la cama, sacando de la mesita de noche su cajetilla de cigarrillos del día, alcanzó uno con la boca y lo encendió con el encendedor que también había sacado de allí. Aspiró hondo para luego echar el humo hacia el techo.

-¿Viejas canciones?, si no sabes componer ahora dudo que supieras algo en ese entonces- dijo directamente y sin rodeos.

-¡Yuki!, para que te enteres si sabía componer, no tan bien....pero hacia el intento, sé que si arreglo una de esas va a salir algo espectacular, ya verás, y cuando la oigas te vas a sentir derrotado porque yo gané y.....- se calló inmediatamente al notar que el rubio había aparecido de un momento a otro frente a él con una mirada bastante molesta o al menos eso parecía.

-¿No estabas haciendo nada, eh?- lo acorraló contra la pared –si crees que eso es nada....yo te voy a enseñar....-

Diiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn Donnnnnnnnnnnng!!!! 

El grito de "_mataré a quien sea que este en la puerta_" alarmó al moreno, pero no tuvo oportunidad de escapar ya que una mano lo atrapó del cuello de su chaqueta cuando ya comenzaba a correr, ahorcándolo en el acto.

-Tat....Tatsuha.....¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!!!- el rubio intentó controlarse lo más que pudo al mirar a su hermano menor casi azul debido a lo fuerte que apretaba de su prenda.

-E.......hi....- balbuceó.

-Idiota- soltó su chaqueta dejando que Tatsuha se incorporara respirando agitadamente. En ese momento Shuichi apareció de la puerta y corrió hasta donde estaba su cuñado para ayudarlo.

-Mal momento para hacernos una visita Tatsuha-san- dijo casi riéndose de la mala suerte del chico.

-Baka, ¿no tienes que irte ya a trabajar?-

-Uyy, ¡si!, se me olvidó por completo, ya me voy Yuki....mmmm.....pero.....-

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta que el día de hoy no se podrá porque hay varios **_estúpidos_**- remarcó la frase viendo la cara de Tatsuha aún luchando por reponerse –que interrumpen?-

-No Yuki, lo que yo quería era que....que bueno.....que te despidieras de una frase bonita.....- una gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza de Eiri.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿mi hermano despedirse con una frase bonita?, estas hablando de Eiri, el señor prefieromorirantesdedecirenpublicounacursileria, ja ja ja ja, esas las guarda para sus personajes-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?- preguntó un todavía sorprendido Eiri, a Shuichi no le había importado hasta ahora ese tipo de detalles para con él, y sinceramente esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca.

-Mi horóscopo lo decía: "Mañana recibirás frases de amor de la persona que te ama" y pues.....no me espero para oírlas- Yuki lo miró de manera reprobatoria, era verdad lo que decía Tatsuha, por más que quisiera no podría....porque.....porque todo eso estaba enterrado en su pasado.

-Vete ya, no tengo tiempo, además que han acabado la poca paciencia que tenía- dio media vuelta para ingresar dentro del departamento.

-Oye Yuki, ¡espera!- intentó ir tras él pero Tatsuha se lo impidió.

-No te metas en líos cuñadito, conozco esa mirada en mi hermano, será mejor que esto acabe aquí, ¿o prefieres una discusión con él ahora?- pensándolo mejor Shuchi se resignó negando con la cabeza –bien, ahora pasemos a algo más importante, ¿me conseguiste la cita con Sakuma-san que te pedí por teléfono?-

Un puño gigante estampó a Tatsuha contra la pared a la vez que Shuichi se alejaba de allí cargado de su mochila bastante molesto, ¿cómo era posible que dijera algo así en un momento como este?, definitivamente Yuki y Tatsuha eran polos opuestos. Aunque.....por otro lado hubiese querido que Yuki tuviera algo de la jovialidad que desprendía el joven Uesugi, su facilidad de expresarse, de decir lo que sentía.

-Yuki....- miró al radiante cielo por última antes de subir al taxi que lo llevaría a NG.

* * *

-Eiri, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con mi cuñadito?- dijo Tatsuha cerrando con cuidado la puerta al entrar.

-Él se lo buscó por hacer peticiones fuera de lugar, no tengo tiempo para juegos- se fue hasta la cocina seguido muy de cerca por su hermano menor.

-¿No tienes tiempo o no tienes el valor?- los ojos dorados miraron fríamente los negros del menor, quien se arrepintió inmediatamente por haber hecho ese comentario.

-Te aconsejo que no muevas esa lengua más de lo necesario si quieres seguir de aquí y no te eche a patadas- exclamó enérgicamente.

Tatsuha levantó las manos a la altura de su cuello en gesto de disculpa, seguiría su propio consejo, tampoco quería agravar la situación –Bueno.....hermano, ¿tampoco aceptas una pequeña broma?, es sólo que me dio pena el pobre chico-

-Lo que hagamos los dos con nuestra relación no te incumbe, así que abstente de cualquier comentario- amenazó el rubio consiguiendo que el moreno asintiera con la cabeza varias veces –y.....¿a qué rayos has venido?- continuó.

-Papá me dio un tiempo de vacaciones para que viniera a pasarla contigo, es que ha recibido muchas quejas en mi contra de algunas chicas que asisten al templo y para no hacer más grande el problema me pidió que me "esfumara" un tiempo de Kyoto, por eso decidí que me quedaría con mi maravilloso hermano Eiri hasta que todo se solucione, sé de tu buen corazón y estoy seguro que me dejarás alojarme aquí por un tiempo-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar algo así?, si es justamente lo que no voy a permitir-

-Por favor hermano, lavaré, plancharé, cocinaré, limpiaré, haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor déjame que me quede- se puso de rodillas frente al escritor, quien vio en eso un acto realmente patético de autodegradación –Eiri.....-

El susodicho se encogió de hombros ante las lágrimas de su hermano, no tuvo más opción, además que sabía lo buen cocinero que este podía llegar a ser, si, no le haría mal comer algo decente de vez en cuando, ya que Shuichi quemaba literalmente hasta el agua y ya se estaba cansando de la comida preparada – Bien, pero sólo por unas semanas, hasta que todo se arregle-

-¡Gracias hermanito!- besó sus manos en agradecimiento, provocando una mueca de repulsión en el rostro del escritor.

-Podrías comenzar por hacerme un café- dijo sentándose y poniéndose a leer el periódico de la mañana.

-¡A la orden!- el chico tomó dos tazas y dejó preparando el café en la cafetera mientras freía un par de huevos –Eh, ¿Eiri, podrías fijarte los huevos por favor?, es que la naturaleza me llama- señaló el hacia abajo con un dedo.

De muy mala gana Eiri dejó el periódico para ir a hacerse cargo de los huevos al momento que Tatsuha salía corriendo en dirección al baño.

-Ahhh....- suspiró al liberar toda la carga, se sentía mucho mejor y listo para continuar con sus labores de mucamo para demostrarle a su hermano mayor cuán capaz era para cumplir su palabra. Jugó con el jabón mientras se lavaba las manos y sin querer al apretarlo hizo que este volara con rumbo desconocido.

Lo buscó pero no parecía así que decidió no darle mucha importancia, si su hermano le regañaba ya sabría como justificarse.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo el rubio que ya iba a medias con su desayuno que había terminado de preparar solo, entonces Tatsuha se dio cuenta que si había tardado más de lo necesario por estar buscando el jabón.

-Es que tenía muchas ganas- se rascó la nuca en gesto despreocupado.

-Bien, voy a darme una ducha y quiero que limpies todo este desastre- dijo refiriéndose a la pila de platos en el fregadero –el baka se encargó de la cena y mira como quedó-

-Yo me encargo hermanito, tú ve a darte un baño que buena falta te hace, no pillín?- Yuki entendió el significado de esas palabras y le aventó su cigarrillo ya apagado –¡Salvaje!- se quejó el moreno.

Eiri se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el baño. Se despojó una a una de sus prendas, sin olvidarse de dejar la toalla a su alcance a la hora de salir, entonces entró dentro de la regadera pero inesperadamente pisó algo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara, golpeándose la cabeza en el instante y quedando inconsciente.

* * *

_****_

_**Continuará........**_

**Notas de Dary: **Acabé, muchos siglos pero acabé!, ya quería escribir un fic, sino pregúntenles a Uriko y a Kiam, ya sólo faltaba yo y aquí esta....no sean malas conmigo y denme una oportunidad, prometo que va a estar interesante Y-Y y si quieren saber que pasa sólo dejenme un review aunque chiquito pero un review porfis!!

No puedo escribir un lemon!!, me dio mucha pena hasta con el pedacito que hice antes T-T, tanto Uriko como Kiam estan en las mismas, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que escriba (ya veré como ¬¬). Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y espero que me acompañen en el siguiente. Nos vemos noda.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Kiam Yukino porque de no haber sido por ella este fic no hubiera tenido un título decente u.u.

**Kiam Yukino**: No es cierto que soy genial??? n ---- n

_**Fin de la transmisión XD.**_


	2. ¡Problemas a la vista!

La li hoooooo, gracias por sus reviews (verdad que se siente rico recibir uno!!! n.n), espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado ya que a mí me gustó escribirlo. Pero antes de eso aquí va lo de siempre "Gravitation no es mio T-T, esta es un obra de Maki Murakami-sensei", así que como siendo escritora no me pagan nada o.O estoy libre de cualquier demanda ;D.

Si eres homofóbica y llegaste hasta aquí sin saber como (claro, si no sabes que Gravitation es una serie Shonen Ai), te aconsejo que no leas el fic, no me hago responsable por posibles traumas XD.

** Capítulo 2 : Problema a la vista**

Tatsuha comenzó a preocuparse por la excesiva "tardanza" de su hermanito en el baño, y es que había tardado como 4 horas para darse una simple ducha, además que ya le llegaron nuevamente los llamados de la naturaleza por beber toda las latas de Coca Cola que su hermano tenía en el refrigerador.

La comida ya estaba lista, tenía que admitir que había dado todo de sí para que aquello resultara un verdadero banquete digno de un rey, esperaba ganar con esto la confianza que necesitaba, claro, si su hermano confiaba en el podía dejarle a cargo muuuuchas cosas.

Ya no podía más, por mucho que intentara su cuerpo lo dominaba, tenía que entrar al baño. Como pudo llegó caminando extrañamente a la puerta.

-Hermanito... awwwnnnn.... si no abres aquí va a pasar algo... desagradable.... ¡Eiri!- tenía como 5 minutos hablando con la puerta de baño sin recibir respuesta alguna del rubio. Respirando hondo concluyó en tirarla, era eso o hacerse en sus pantalones.

Cogió algo de impulso caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y con una mirada que denotaba audacia se echó a correr como loco para arremeter contra la puerta.

De una patada la tumbó y como si su vida dependiese de aquello corrió a cumplir su cometido. Suspiró al sentirse mucho más aliviado y estuvo a punto de salir del baño de no ser porque recordó a último momento que cierto hermano suyo debería seguir en la ducha.

Sin embargo, no oía ningún sonido de agua en la regadera y mucho menos algún signo de vida que no perteneciera a sí mismo.

Algo andaba mal, podía decir que el escritor había terminado y estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose o haciendo cualquier cosa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro..... ¡desde dentro!.

-Eeeeeiiiiriiiiiii..... hermaniiiiiiiitooooo.... -canturreó imitando una voz femenina -Eiiiriiii me estoy preocupandooooo y cuando me preocupo pierdo todo mi encantoooo.... ¡EIRI!-

Se cansó de llamarlo sin resultado, dirigiéndose a la regadera con paso sigiloso para no ser detectado, si Eiri estaba jugando al intentar asustarlo, él también haría lo mismo. Con una mano estuvo a punto de correr la cortina cuando por casualidad bajó la mirada encontrándose con la cabeza del rubio a los pies de esta.

-¡HERMANITO!- abrió la cortina de golpe encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente de su hermano mayor tendido en el piso. Iba a preguntarse qué le había sucedido cuando vio a escasos centímetros de su pie al culpable de todo.

Corrió dominado por la furia hasta el responsable y lo levantó en sus manos -Maldito traidor, ¡me has quitado al único hermano que me comprendía!- gritó sacudiendo la pequeña pieza de jabón de un lado a otro -No te lo perdonaré... ¡no te lo perdonaré!, ¡te dejaré en el agua hasta que te gastes!- dijo mientras lo colocaba en el lavamanos y encendía el grifo para cumplir con su venganza.

Rió maniáticamente al imaginar como el pequeño jabón rogaba por su vida. En ése momento, de repente oyó como alguien se movía dentro de la ducha.

-¡Eiri!- dijo al recordar que el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí era para ayudar a su hermano mayor y no para vengarse de cierta barra de jabón.

Se dirigió a toda prisa de vuelta hacia donde había dejado al rubio, encontrándose con que éste estaba sentado y sosteniéndose la cabeza -¿Eiri, estas bien?- preguntó mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente al susodicho.

Las pálidas manos soltaron su cabeza mientras elevaba la mirada para observar mejor a quien le hablaba.

Tatsuha esperaba resignado el seguro golpe que le propinaría su hermano, así que cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca que causaba lástima, mas al no escuchar nada, ni sentir el puño de Eiri estamparse con alguna parte de su cuerpo abrió con cierto temor uno de sus negros ojos.

-Hola- el moreno casi se va de espaldas al oír una voz aniñada y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, ¿estaba soñando?.

-E... E... E-E-E... E... -

-No te entiendo- dijo con una mueca de confusión, observando detenidamente la cara de ese chico alto que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-E... E... E-E... E... - señaló con un dedo al rubio consiguiendo que este volteara a verse a sí mismo de pies a cabeza. Un fuerte grito dejó casi sordo a Tatsuha, el escritor se había dado cuenta que no traía nada encima y corrió rápidamente a coger la toalla para cubrirse con esta, totalmente abochornado.

-¿Quién eres y por qué estas conmigo en la ducha?- la aguda voz de Eiri no cambiaba y con cada segundo el joven Uesugi se confundía mucho más, si era una broma quería que parase de una vez.

-Ahhh..... ya entiendo, Eiri..... lo que tu quieres es jugarme una broma para que me vaya de tu casa... ja ja ja ja- se carcajeó sarcásticamente -casi me engañas, pero déjame decirte algo, esta actuación no funcionará, no me iré hasta que tenga un poco de acción con Sakuma-sama o por lo menos me prestes a Shuichi una de estas noches... ups!- se cubrió la boca, ¡rayos!, ¡siempre se le ocurría decir sus planes secretos en voz alta!.

-¿Sakuma?.... ummm.... ¿no es el amigo de Nii-san Seguchi?- preguntó inocentemente consiguiendo que la cara del moreno se horrorizara, ¿desde cuándo Eiri llamaba a Seguchi... "Nii-san"?.

-E... ¿Eiri, te sientes bien?- posó una mano en la frente del rubio, quien fijó su dorada vista en la gran mano del de pelo negro.

-Claro, pero no me dijiste quien eras y por qué estas aquí-

-¿Hermanito, no me reconoces?, soy Tatsuha-

-¿Tatsuha?.... ¡¿TATSUHA?!, oye, ¡es verdad!, estas más grande, ¡¿qué te tomaste?!, se ve que cambiaste mucho desde que me fui a Nueva York, ¡hace tiempo no te veía!- se abrazó cariñosamente al moreno que permanecía estático sin devolver siquiera el saludo -Perdóname, no te reconocí, es que has crecido mucho Tatsu-chan, tanto que parecías otro, ¿cómo esta nuestro padre?, ¿sigues haciéndolo enfadar?-

-.......- Tatsuha no tenía palabras, esto se estaba pasando de la raya, ya no pensaba que era un juego, Eiri jamás hablaba así... bueno... ahora, parecía un niño, parecía..... -Eiri..... ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó seriamente.

-16, no puedo creer que no recuerdes mi edad, Tatsu-chan-

_-"Yo no puedo creer que TÚ no recuerdes tu propia edad"_- pensó el moreno mientras miraba de reojo a su hasta entonces hermano mayor, ¿tenía algo que ver su caída?, tenía que avisarle a Mika, aunque si las cosas estaban así y no cabía duda que era culpa suya que Eiri estuviera ahora más loco que una cabra..... glup!..... iban a matarlo.

-Estas muy callado Tatsu-chan, ¿no te agrada verme de nuevo?- ladeó la cabeza algo preocupado al ser el único que estaba hablando mientras el moreno jugaba a chocar las puntas de sus dedos índices entre sí, claramente nervioso.

-..... ¡claro que me gusta verte hermanito!, hace tiempo que no nos... vemos y ya te extrañaba, todos te extrañábamos- lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el juego hasta que alguien haga un milagro y lo vuelva a la normalidad -.... eh.... tengo hambre, ¿tú no?, preparé algo para el almuerzo, si quieres podemos comer ya-

-¿Almuerzo?, ¡GENIAL!-

**

* * *

**

Un pequeño muñeco de peluche rosa se elevaba al cielo y caía, se elevaba al cielo y caía seguido de una melodiosa voz que cantaba frases incoherentes.

-Nano nano nano nano nano daaaaaaaaaaa nano nano daaaaaaa-cayó por última vez en sus brazos y se fijó la hora que era en su reloj de pulsera -uhhhh..... 1 de la tarde Kumagoro, ¿sabes que significa eso?, ¿si?, Shuichi ya va a salir del trabajo porque K' dijo que hoy salían antes y entonces Ryuichi le pedirá que... -

-¿Sakuma-san?, ¿qué hace usted aquí a fuera?, ¿no sería mejor que ingrese a los estudios?- el joven guitarrista pelirrojo comenzó con su interrogatorio, había visto desde la mañana a Ryuichi junto a la entrada de NG y al parecer no se había movido en ningún momento.

¿Qué estaría tramando?. Tratándose del vocalista de Nittle Grasper no se podía saber, es que era tan espontáneo al igual que el mismo Shuichi. En lugar de cantantes y además rivales parecían hermanos gemelos, hechos con el mismo molde en todos los aspectos.

-Ohh... Hiro-kun, Kumagoro quería darse un baño de sol y aprovechamos para esperar a Shuichi, ¿ya terminaron con sus ensayos?- preguntó con su característica mirada de niño bueno.

Bueno, no tan parecidos..... Shuichi no tenía esa doble personalidad que era el sello personal de Ryuichi Sakuma. En un momento podía comportarse como un niño pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años y al otro se veía tan maduro y decidido que la palabra "Espontáneo" desaparecía de su vocabulario.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiirooooooooooo- como respuesta a su pregunta apareció en una especie de avalancha cierto cantante de pelo rosa que venía corriendo a toda máquina -malooo, ¡no me esperaste!, ¡dijiste que me llevarías a casa y a la primera desapareces!-

-Ehm.... Shuichi- hizo una seña con el dedo consiguiendo que el cantante volteara hacia atrás y se topara con su ídolo al cual había ignorado por completo.

-¡Sakuma-san!.... eto..... no lo vi, ¡gomen nasai!- se inclinó en señal de reverencia.

-No te preocupes Shuichi, Kumagoro y yo te estábamos esperando porque queremos hablar contigo noda-

-Creo que aquí sobro, ¿no?- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa mientras elevaba la mano en señal de despedida ante la mirada atónita del pelirosa y el asentimiento del vocalista de Nittle Grasper -¡Nos vemos mañana, Shuichi!- gritó ya a unos pasos más lejos de los dos cantantes.

-Oye Hiro, ¡PROMETISTE LLEVARME A CASA!, HI... - lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por la mano de Sakuma en su hombro.

-Shuichi no tiene porque preocuparse, Kumagoro trajo su coche y él puede llevarte a casa noda-

-¿Sakuma-san tiene un coche?, nunca lo he visto conduciendo uno- eso si que era una novedad.

-El que Shuichi no lo viera no significa que Kumagoro no sepa manejar, te haré ese favor si tú me haces uno-

**

* * *

**

Todavía estaba temblando a causa de los gritos histéricos de Mika, podía escucharlos claramente, ya sabía que no se iba a tomar la situación con buen humor, si con sólo enterarse había hecho escándalo y medio, ¿qué haría al saber que él era el culpable?, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Por otra parte a Eiri le había dado por jugar con todos sus videojuegos, al menos estaba bastante entretenido como para darle algo de tiempo antes de que su hermana la escandalosa viniera a complicar las cosas.

Veía la puerta con algo de temor, sabía que cuando el timbre tocara sería el fin de su vida alegre, incluso ya pensaba en hacer maletas y escapar antes de que aquello siquiera ocurriese, él mejor que nadie sabía que en el fondo Mika tenía un instinto homicida y quizá lo pondría a prueba en el menor de sus hermanos.

-Adiós a todos mis planes- dijo estrujando el pequeño papel en el que tenía su lista de actividades, haciéndolo una bolita y lanzándolo al pequeño cesto de basura que había en una de las esquinas.

-¿No quieres jugar, Tatsuha?, esta muy divertido- exclamó el PEQUEÑO Eiri en el cuerpo del GRAN Eiri.

-Bu...... - no terminó de decir la frase cuando el sonido para su ejecución se hizo presente.

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn Donnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!- Gritó como una colegiala, provocando que varias gotas de sudor resbalaran por la cabeza del rubio, quien aún mantenía el control del videojuego en sus manos -Eiri, ¡rápido!, ¡escóndete!, digo ¡ESC"NDEME!- al ver los dorados ojos confundidos decidió cambiar de planes -mejor ve a abrir la puerta-

Podía no ser Mika, y había peligro de que algo le sucediera a Eiri, sin embargo, aunque ahora su hermano tuviera la mentalidad de un adolescente (eso ni dudarlo), también seguía teniendo ese cuerpo que daba miedo, así que no había problema ya que nadie se atrevería a raptarlo (nadie, excepto esas fanáticas locas que siempre lo acosaban XD).

Por eso priorizó su seguridad y se metió bajo la cama que su hermano y Shuichi compartían.

**

* * *

**

Iba a matar a Tatsuha, de las cosas estúpidas y totalmente reprobables que había cometido en sus 16 cortos años de vida esta era la peor. Aún no entendía como era eso de que _"Eiri se comporta como un niño" _que le dijo el moreno por teléfono, ¿eran necesarias pruebas?, claro que no, Tatsuha era el principal responsable de todo aquello, por eso...

La puerta se abrió mostrando al Eiri de siempre, sólo que un tanto calmado y no con ese aire agresivo que generalmente tenía con todos. Ahora si que iba a matar a Tatsuha, miren que jugarle un truco sucio así a ELLA, a su hermana mayor, a la única pieza cuerda dentro de la familia Uesugi, ya le haría pagar.

-Eiri, no te molestes, ya me voy, pero antes, ¿está Tatsuha aquí dentro?- sus dorados ojos brillaron como dos hermosas estrellas y sus piernas dieron un gran impulso para abalanzarse hacia su hermana en busca de un abrazo de bienvenida.

-¡¡¡MIKARIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!- Mika quedó hecha una piedra a la vez que el rubio se asía fuertemente de sus brazos buscando el calor maternal que siempre le brindó aquella mujer. Sobraban las palabras, ¡todo salía sobrando!.

Cuando Eiri finalmente la soltó el cuerpo de Mika se estrelló contra el piso, no lo había aguantado, el impacto de la noticia había sido tan poco en comparación con la vívida realidad, en verdad su hermano..... había vuelto.

_**Continuará........**_

**

* * *

**

****

**Notas de Dary:** Una nueva semana y un nuevo episodio de este fic n.n, muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad que quedé sorprendida, me alegra que haya tenido tanta aceptación y antes de ir más lejos.... QUE LINDO, HERMOSO Y TIERNO SE VE EIRI!!!, yo me lo imagino así y se me cae la baba ¬.

¿A quién no le vendría bien un Yuki cariñoso, apapachable y dispuesto a dar y recibir amor? la respuesta es simple y no la voy a decir hasta el próximo capítulo, ya se irán imaginando algunas cosas. Por cierto... ¿qué es ése favor que Ryuichi quiere que Shuichi le haga?, todo a su debido tiempo amigas, las cosas se irán complicando después (es que yo misma soy una complicada T.T). Bueno ya creo que escribí demasiado por eso ahora responderé a sus reviews:

**Kiam Yukino:** Mejor nos autopateamos las dos! XD (miren que lo intentamos y.... pues.... no pudimos alcanzar la zona en cuestión!! XP).

**Natcha: **Gracias por dejar review y mira que me adelanté a ti XD, pero habrá que ver, la idea podría ser la misma pero no el desarrollo o.o. espero sigas mi historia así la comparas con la tuya n.n. Nos vemos.

**Sabrina:** Gracias amiga Sabrina y claro que lo voy a actualizar pronto, así tenga que ir a escribir a los cafés internet lo voy a hacer XD.

**Zoldick Neo Queen:** Gracias a ti por leer, tampoco tardaré en subir el 3, lo prometo.

**Amai Shirabe:** Amai-sensei TT-TT (perdona que me meta a tu fic pero...) ¡¿C"MO PUDISTE?!, mi pobre niño no merecía morir (bueno..... tengo que admitir me encantó que fuera en los brazos de Yuki, pero de todas maneras T.T), espero el epílogo. Ahora a mi fic, gracias en verdad por el review, me halaga que tú leas mi fic y espero que no te pierdas este, bye bye nanoda.

**NIm:** Si, si, si, ¿te imaginas lo melosos que serían el uno con el otro? Uhhhhhh, ¡Viva el Eiri cursi! (yo quiero uno para navidad!) XD. Pobre Tatsuha, ya le vendrá su turno. Muchas gracias por dejar review.

**cat-silvering:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!, me alegra y en parte me da pena que leas un fic mío n.n, te dije que iba a hacer uno de Gravi.... y lo hice!, ¿qué tal va hasta ahora?, espero que te leas también este. Besos y siempre confía en ti misma!.

**Uriko No Da:** Tienes razón, _¡**NUESTRA** VIDA ES UNA PARODIA DE GRAVI!_, porque ustedes no se salvan eh?. Y verdad, qué felices seríamos si enseñaran del anime en los colegios y Universidades o.o. Gracias por el rew n.n, actualicen ustedes también sus fics!.

**jakito yui ishida:** Espero escribir un lemon (porque este fic tiene lemon), a ver, a ver, ¿cuál será la pareja?. Adivínenlo. Gracias por el review.

**Ari-chan:** Antes que nada gracias por el review!, y Tatsuha tiene y tendrá mucho protagonismo en el fic (sé que es un degenerado, pervertido, masoquista, etc, etc, pero me simpatiza un montón n.n) además es el responsable de todo y le haré pagar muajajajaja (intento de risa diabólica Y-Y). Espero te guste la trama hasta entonces y gracias por los ánimos que me das, en verdad los necesito porque es mi primer fic. Bye bye.

**Diora Whiten:** Gracias por la ayudita que me echaste con lo del lemon T-T, todos dirían que una ya tiene experiencia después de haber visto los Remix..... pero no es asi!, antes hay que vencer a los pocos escrúpulos que aún quedan con vida (mueran!, mueran!) y para eso ya lo tendré!. Ya viste la reacción de Mika y Tatsuha, ¿qué será de Shu? Y ¿Toma?. Arigatou, una escritora necesita incentivo y los reviews son lo mejor para los ánimos!, actualizaré rápidamente para que la historia no se trabe, eso seguro. Bye noda.

**Angy Kohai:** Si, tendría que quitarle esas tendencias a Tatsuha y me queda un Eiri todo alegre e insaciable XD, ja ja ja ja ja, el intento vale, gracias por el review.

**kinyoubi: **Gracias n.n es mi primer fic y me siento muy bien al saber que les ha gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo por eso hago mi mejor intento, esta idea se me ocurrio hace un tiempo y al fin la escribí. Gracias otra vez por leer esto y voy a actualizar rápido ya que soy partidaria de que los fics se continuen cuanto antes (a las escritoras les gusta dejarnos meses y meses esperando TT-TT). Bueno, creo que escribí demasiado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir un review y sigan dejándolos, aunque chiquitos (onegai!), y continúen acompañando a esta loca historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente no da.

_**Fin de la transmisión XD**_


End file.
